bulletproof
by McMuffin
Summary: Brennan and Booth are used to hiding their relationship from the people at work. Fluff.


_Written for Kahlia who requested Brennan&Booth with lots of kissing. (: I hope you guys like it. How amazing was the 100th episode? :O_

_

* * *

_

Brennan walks from her office in the direction of the bones she's supposed to be examining. She's reading through Cam's findings, making note to look at the sternum and the right humerus when a strong arm wraps around her and tugs her in the direction of a storage room.

"Booth!" She exclaims.

He smirks at her and once the door is closed he kisses her cheek softly.

"Hey Bones."

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting your arrival until three."

She loops her fingers underneath his cocky belt buckle.

"Well we caught the guy earlier than expected and I jumped on the seven o'clock plane instead of the eleven o'clock." He kisses her other cheek, always the gentleman.

"I doubt you jumped on a plane, that would be highly…" she trails off when she sees his pointed look and giggles. "Oh."

She presses her lips to his and he slowly pulls away from her. "I wasn't up to your lips yet, Bones… I was up to your nose." He kisses her nose. "Then your forehead, _then_ your lips."

She giggles again. "I do enjoy your chivalry."

Booth smiles charmingly at her, "But of course." He slides his hands into her lab coat pockets, resting them on her hips, and whispers with a grin, "So… do you have a spare twenty minutes?"

She bites down on her lower lip and tugs on his belt. "Seeley, I thought you disapproved of sexual intercourse at work."

"I haven't seen you in a week, Bones." His hands rub her hips teasingly and she presses herself up against him instinctively.

Brennan smiles widely. "Unfortunately I must examine these bones… be at my house at eight?"

"Alright." He kisses her quickly. "So who's on this case with you?"

She sighs. "Andrew Hacker."

"Really?" He frowns.

"Relax, honey, I've rejected all his dinner invitations," she says as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another searing kiss. Their tongues mesh together and her fingers run through his hair before they break apart, gulping in air.

"So…" he says.

"I will see you tonight, Seeley," she says with a knowing wink.

"When did you become such a tease?" he mutters to her, putting some distance between them and trying to fight his arousal.

"Well… I… I am not sure how to respond to that correctly, Booth. I will see you tonight."

Booth nods stiffly and opens the door to the storage room before stepping out of it with her. A few nearby squints look at them weirdly, so he says loudly, "Now that's top secret FBI news, no telling anyone, okay Bones?"

Brennan nods, knowing exactly what he's doing as this isn't the first time they've had to make up an excuse for being in supply closets and bathrooms. She makes her way up to the platform, trying not to smile from being happy her boyfriend is back. Booth heads for the door, walking awkwardly and Cam glances at Brennan.

"Did I just see Booth with you?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. He is back from Seattle."

"Why didn't he come to say hi?"

"I believe he had another case to attend to," she says before burying her head in the sternum as she smirks, knowing he had to leave to take care of his… problem. She knows he'd be way too uncomfortable to talk to the rest of the team.

She sets to work, hoping to have cause of death by five pm, and hopefully before Andrew comes by to ask her out for the third time this week. Unfortunately, she finds cause of death at seven pm, and is on her way out of the Jeffersonian when Andrew enters.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan… Temperance. Did you find cause of death?"

"Yes. A bullet nicked the left subclavian artery."

"Well done." He grins. "Would you like to go out for a celebratory drink?"

"No thank you. I am on my way home."

"One drink?"

"No thank you," she repeats firmly.

He steps closer. "I thought you… I thought we had a connection, Tempe."

She grimaces a little. "I, ah, I am seeing someone."

"Really?"

Brennan nods. "Yes… so no, thank you."

She walks out of the lab without looking back as Hodgins and Angela immediately start gossiping about who she could be dating.

When Booth arrives at her apartment he holds his phone out questioningly. "Uh, Bones, why did Hodgins just call me asking who I think you're dating and whether I'd like to take bets? I wasn't aware people knew you were dating."

She hands him a glass of wine and sighs. "Well, Andrew was asking me out repeatedly, and it was frustrating me so I told him that I was dating someone."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Seeley, but he was very wearisome."

He chuckles and takes a mouthful of his wine, thinking about the situation and why they have been hiding their relationship. "Well I guess we've been able to be professional these last six months… the FBI will see that we can handle ourselves professionally whilst being a couple."

"Exactly." Brennan smiles and repeats the words he'd said to her half a year prior. "Besides, no matter what, we're in this together."

He tugs her close and mumbles, "I love you," against her lips before parting hers with his tongue and kissing her passionately.

"So we're finally finishing what we started in the storage room?" he asks as his hand makes it's way down her side.

Brennan sets her wine glass down and her fingers reach his cocky belt buckle. "I believe you are correct."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
